muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse (VN)/@comment-5963735-20130518080821
F'ING SPOILERS BE HERE New post: after collecting lots of information and trying to piece together what actually went down, I believe I have a fairly accurate report of what happened in the Total Eclipse VN. This next paragraph is a "summary" of the TE Books; the rest are the events of the VN. I've posted a few pictures to go along with the summary, but see my original post below for the "source" which holds a lot of pics spread across 3 pages. I will only link to pics that I deemed necessary; which is very, very few. This VN fucking blows. You have been WARNED. Story follows the books, not the TV series. Sandek kills Christopher, Berkut doesn't show up until after the terrorist attack, Yui gets shot and "dies". The Master (guy who ordered the terrorist attack) is working for the Alternative 5 people, escapes on a submarine, and plots to drop a space shuttle thing (HSST) on Yokohama. He is never seen from again, his face is never shown - unlike the anime - and there's no indication of his country of origin. Yui is fine, her being dead was a cover story. The XFJ project is in trouble because both Shiranui Seconds took on the Terminator, a generation 2.5 TSF during the terrorist attack and only barely won, and they now have to compete directly against the Soviets who now have Su-47s to prove that they're better (otherwise the Japanese will just strike a deal with the Russians instead). Cryska's powers are deteriorating and she grows closer to Yuuya. In order to beat the Russians Heineman reveals the Phase 3 Shiranui Second which basically turns the Shiranui into an upgraded Black Widow (lolwut). It turns out that Yui and Yuuya are half-siblings and Heineman knew all along (also he was in love with Yuuya's mother). He reveals this to Yui while she is recovering from the gunshot wound; she was lucky that a (watch?) helped absorb the impact from the gun. It was made out of the same material as the type-74 blades - super hardened steel or whatever - the same material her father had helped develop. The CIA locks down the XFJ project because the Shiranui Phase 3 supposedly contains national secrets from the Black Widow, meanwhile Cryska's power deteriorates to the point that the Soviets decide to dispose of her. Yuuya hears about the thing with Cryska from Inia and decides to rescue her, with help from the CIA he hijacks the Shiranui Second Phase 3 and shit happens (Yuuya and Inia copilot the Phase 3 Shiranui Second and fight like a whole squad of Sandek's Berkuts to rescue Cryska... more shitty writing *yawn*) and he succeeds in getting Cryska and Inia away but Cryska dies anyway because she's been "off her meds" aka "hasn't taken an LCL bath" for too long. Yuuya also has a sword fight with Yui along the way - despite them LOOKING exactly like the Black Widow (YF-23) like I previously thought - these are Shiranui Second Phase 3's they are piloting. Yuuya's is white w/blue glowy parts and Yui's is purple-ish. [Here is a pic of the YF-23, I mean Shiranui Second 'Phase 3' when Yuuya+Yui spar: http://i.imgur.com/jkPbfBC.jpg ]' (So wait, let me get this straight - the CIA locks down the XFJ project because the Japs obviously plagarized an American model... but when one of their own soldiers wanted to defect and rescue a Russian super-soldier they said "ok" and then proceeded to help him? All so they could get their hands on an Esper?? WTF is this SHIT? It makes ZERO SENSE!!) Instead of bringing Cryska and Inia to America to defect (wait, so Cryska and Inia wanted to defect, but Yuuya decides to defect instead? WTF!) like the CIA guy told him to he's afraid Inia will be experimented on by the Americans and wants to bury Cryska in her motherland and so heads over to Kamchatska where he meets Latrova ("Mother Russia") who was alive and in hiding, he goes underground with her. Two months later, Operation Cherry Blossom (aka ''Operation Ouka). The Soviets are in charge of taking on Evensk Hive (Hive 26) but a new class of BETA, several times the size of a fortress and similar-looking except it has three heads each with three heavy laser class eyeballs that can snipe at orbit shows up and vapourizes the shit out of everything. Cryska's ghost starts "singing" to Yuuya, making their (their=Yuuya and the Russians' Berkut) shit glow blue, and he charges at the BETA Laser-Fort class just as it starts opening fire on the Susanoo XG-70d. (which is still in orbit heading to the Original Hive...) '''[High-res pic of the new LASER FORT CLASS:' '''http://imgur.com/wG5MrV8.jpg' ] and '''Accompanying pic that shows how the XG-70 was scheduled to orbit almost DIRECTLY over the Evensk Hive, bringing it into range of the new LASER FORT BETA: http://i.imgur.com/r32RN76.jpg ]' See how on the second revolution it would have passed extremely close to Hive 26, Evensk? Yeah... (imo this is a huge asspull by the writer...) ED song kicks in, credits roll, the end. Nothing after the credits. THE END. (Yes - I'm serious. That's the ending... and the entire game. It covers a "VN exclusive" arc and takes place after the events of the book. It spans - at most - 10 hours. "The events of the anime are retgoned; please buy the book if you want to know what ''actually happened." - that is basically what age told the fans of TE.) '''Everybody beside Cryska lives. ...Please buy the $15 BD next week so you can watch the ending! (More bullshit "DLC", really age?!?) Seriously....? This "visual novel" made zero fucking sense at all and was B-list shit-tier. It was laughable in terms of characters, and plot; frankly... it was fucking awful. I don't even know why I bothered to post these spoilers. I guess I decided to be a nice guy today, because looking back on this shit now it was utterly pointless garbage. Way to fucking fall from grace, age. RIP.